Growth in a Song
by Riane Xavier
Summary: Chloe Stark is the new girl at Hollywood Arts and has found herself people she can call friends. But, when her father goes missing and she is being pushed to make life threatening choices by Obadiah Stane. Can she hold out until her dad comes home? And will she tell Andre how she really feels? Andre/OC. Elements from movie and TV show combined.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I hate being the new girl, but it was my choice to be the new girl this time. I have always gone to boring, stupid boarding schools because Pepper and Daddy said that they would be good for my education. But, I didn't feel either very welcomed or just tolerated because of my name. So, I researched my school options based off my interest of music, writing, and the creative aspect of life. What did I come across?

Hollywood Arts High School. This school dedicated its resources to enriching the creative arts for extremely talented teenagers. Now yes, with Daddy's help I could have my own label and everything. But that's the thing. I want to make my mark on my own. I want to be my own individual and I cannot be that with Daddy always buying me what I want. Plus, I feel that I could use more training and teaching before I come out as a performer.

So here I am, sitting in my living room with a half filled out application when Daddy and Pepper walked into the room. Of course, I was home for a break from boarding school so me sitting in the living room wasn't out of the ordinary. What was weird was me doing paperwork.

"Whatcha doing, Mini Me?" Daddy asks, looking over my shoulder to look at the papers.

"School application." I answer. "I found a school here in LA that is catered to my interests."

"Hollywood Arts?" Pepper asks, picking up the front page of the application.

"It's a creative arts school!" I gushes, filling out my medical information. "They have classes for singing, acting, dancing, and everything related to the performing and creative arts!"

"What's wrong with the school you currently attend?" Pepper asks, sitting beside me on my left.

"I am not welcome among my peers, my teachers are idiots, and the school is downright boring." I explain. "I want to attend a school where I can grow as a person and be who I want to be; building my own legacy rather than being in Daddy's shadow."

Daddy sighs and sits on my right. "Chloe, are you sure about this?"

I nod. "I can be my own person here. I don't have to be shunned or chased after because of our name. I mean no disrespect to you, Daddy. I love you dearly, but I need to be my own person and I believe I can be that person at this school."

Daddy looks over and Pepper and smiles. "Well, let's get this paperwork finished for you to be enrolled."

I grin.

The end of the week comes around quickly and I find myself on a stage at Hollywood Arts. It's the day of my audition entrance and I was trembling in my boots. Literally, I am wearing a light blue top with a white under tank, a light blue and white skirt, and knee high light blue boots with white toes and black laces. My long blond hair is half ponytail and cascading over my shoulders. My red glasses are over my brown eyes.

Daddy and Pepper are sitting in the audience with Principal Eikner and Lane Alexander, the school consoler. Daddy and Pepper have encouraging looks on their faces.

"All right, Miss Stark." Principal Eikner said. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

A lovely, but somber song begins to play through the air. I sway with the song and begin singing when the time came:

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a girl who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

 _She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no body_

 _So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

 **Chloe goes from the light on the stage and into the shadows, to create a feeling for the two sisters in her song.**

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_

 _That long was the shadow she cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

 _She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish girl did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed her most_

 **Chloe moves from her position on the stage to the middle, where a spotlight shines down upon her as if to enlighten her audience of the climax of the song. Principal Eikner and Lane watch the young heiress sing her song, noticing her emotions match the epic narrative song.**

 _Lullaby moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 **Tears begin to fall from Chloe's lovely brown eyes, showing deep pain in them. It impresses both Eikner and Lane while Tony and Pepper watch with fond and proud expressions on their faces.**

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep...Sleep…Sleep…_

I end as the music ends, taking a breath of relief. When a moment of silence ends, I was greeted with applause from everyone watching. Daddy and Pepper are standing with Principal Eikner and Lane, who were smiling brightly.

"Miss Stark, that was amazing." Principal Eikner praised. "You have a real talent."

I smile, hopeful. "Really?" I ask, handing my mic to a stagehand who came from backstage.

"You have what it takes to go to school here!" Lane enthused.

"When can she start?" Daddy asks, speaking up.

"Monday morning." Principal Eikner answers, making me squeal and spin in place.

~Disclaimer: song used is 'Lullaby for a Princess' by Ponyphonic. I do not own it. ~


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I: The New Girl

Chloe Stark enters Hollywood Arts in a white, short sleeve button up shirt with a black sweater, black skirt with to white lines along the hem, white knee high socks, and black sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail with an ink pen in her hair. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement. "This place is the coolest ever!" she exclaimed, looking around at the colorful atmosphere that encouraged individuality.

Tony Stark and Pepper walk behind Chloe, smiling at the truly excited girl. This was the first time that the teen was excited to go to school. And at Hollywood Arts, Chloe would have a chance to truly embrace her talents to the fullest. Tony took hold of his daughter's shoulders and looked her into the eyes she inherited from him. "Will you be okay here?" he asked.

Chloe smiled up at her father and nodded. "I'll be fine. And if there is any problem, I will inform you immediately. I promise."

Tony smiled in return. "Then you'll be fine."

"Tony, we have a board meeting in an hour." Pepper informed Tony, but she too smiled at Chloe. "Chloe will be fine. We both know that." She approached Chloe and kissed the pretty blonde's forehead. "We will see you tonight."

Chloe nodded and waved good-bye to her father and surrogate mother. Once they left, Chloe pulled out her class schedule and looked at it. Her class lineup was: Improvisation, History, Script Writing/Screenplay/Move Making, Dancing-Ballet, Vocal Music, Language-Norwegian, and Science. It was an interesting lineup for the traditionally educated heiress, but she liked it. She moved through the halls, finding the class for Improv with relative ease. She stood there for a moment, looking at the door with a new sense of apprehension. Could she do this? Was she ready for it?

"Hey! You okay?" A male voice asked from behind her.

Chloe turned around and was stunned at the sight of the gorgeous teenage boy behind her. His brown eyes looked right into her's and his brown hair was in dreads. He stood at 5'8, taller than Chloe's 5'3. He had gorgeous chocolate brown skin which Chloe found lovely. He wore a black shirt with purple ¾ sleeves, black jeans and sneakers. He was very attractive and Chloe found herself becoming infatuated for the first time.

But she didn't show it. She cleared her throat and answered. "I'm fine. I…I'm just nervous about going in is all."

Andre Harris was surprised to see a blond girl just standing in front of Sikowitz' class, looking like a freshman before their first show. She was very pretty, her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were behind a pair of thin glasses. Her outfit was very schoolgirl, but cute. And when she admitted to being nervous, he recognized her. "Hey, you're Chloe Stark. You are the new girl."

Chloe smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am."

"Wow…" Andre stared at her, entranced by her natural beauty. Her shy smile was so innocent and unlike the smiles of the usual girls at HA High School. He could tell from his thumping heart that an infatuation was beginning. "Yeah, your audition was posted on the school's website, , and the video went viral in minutes. Girl, your vocal range is impressive. And your emotions during the song…" he put his hand over his heart. "You made a lot of us cry with you."

A light red blush dressed Chloe's cheeks as she looked shyly to the ground. "Well…"

"I do have a question." He moved to lean against the wall next to the classroom door. "Why not just have your dad get you a label if you have the talent?"

Chloe shrugged. "Well, I have so much more to learn about my talents and I feel that I can learn more from here before moving into the industry. Besides, normal school sucks. I mean, when you go from boarding school to boarding school to find where you belong…it's a ray of light when a school like Hollywood Arts comes into your line of sight."

"You…you wanted to come here?"

She nodded. "I wanted to come here. I was filling out the enrollment paperwork when I told my dad and his PA I was going to transfer. They knew I was unhappy at my school and after telling them what I told you, they were cool with it. My dad just wants me happy." She looked up at him. "What's your name?"

He smiled at her. "I'm Andre Harris, music expert and instrument master."

Chloe gestured to the door. "This Sikowitz…he a good teacher?" she asked.

Andre nodded his head from side to side. "He's good at teaching, but he is…very strange when he teaches. Just a forewarning."

"Thanks." She looked to the door again. "So…will you escort me in?"

"Like a gentleman?" Andre teased.

Chloe giggled. "Well, a lady shouldn't enter a room alone."

Andre nodded. "So true." With that, he opened the door for Chloe and said, "Ladies first."

Chloe entered the room, Andre close behind her. What surprised Chloe was that there were no desks, just chairs. A small stage was set up at the front of the room with the chair facing it. 'Must be where Sikowitz stands when he teaches.' Chloe thought.

Andre tapped her shoulder and gestured for her to follow him. The two sat down in the front row, placing their bags at their feet. "So, you got a number?"

"Yeah. I just got a new PearPhone as well." Chloe replied. "Wanna swap numbers?"

When the two swapped numbers as a window opened. Chloe put her phone on silent and placed it in her pocket, looking up just in time to see a man dressed as a hobo.

"It is Monday morning and we have a new student joining us." The man said, getting up on the stage.

"That's Sikowitz?" she whispered to Andre.

He nodded in response.

"So where is this new girl anyway?" A Goth girl asked from across the room. Her attitude was very harsh and a little snotty.

"Maybe she got lost?" A girl with red hair suggested.

Chloe and Andre shared a look before she stood up, alerting the class of her presence. "Hi everyone." Chloe said, sounding a little nervous but held herself with confidence.

Sikowitz looked at the blonde in surprise, not having noticed her sitting next to Andre. In the front row. The blonde girl was holding herself as her father would hold himself. She looked confident, albeit a bit nervous. "So, you are Chloe Stark-the daughter of Tony Stark."

She nodded. "That's me."

"Why not come tell us a bit about yourself?" Sikowitz gestured to the stage.

Chloe looked back at Andre, who gestured for her to go with a big smile. She smiled in return and got on the stage. She looked to her class and took a deep breath. "My name is Chloe Marie Stark. I am a singer, violinist, ballet dancer, and archer. I also write short stories and plays. I have been looking for a way to get out of my father's large shadow and I like to believe that coming to Hollywood Arts can help me achieve that."

"Why not just have Daddy Dearest get you a label or something?" Goth Girl asked, sneering at me.

Chloe shook her head. "I would just be stuck in his shadow even more. I want to make my way without having to use my name as a persuasion tool. I am not just Tony Stark's daughter-I am Chloe Stark. My father and I are not the same person and we never will be. I am doing this because I want to make my way the right way. I am going to work for it and be gosh darn proud when I make it because of that. Not because of my father's money and influence."

The class looked to this girl-this teen heiress-and saw what they didn't expect to see. She was willing to work her way up, make her own name, and step away from the stereotypical rich girl façade. She was real, honest, and confident in herself. Andre, who had heard her explain this before, looked up at her with respect.

"Well, it seems this young woman is the embodiment of the Bird Scene." Sikowitz said.

"What's that?" Chloe asked, getting off the stage and sitting back beside Andre.

"It's a play every student must learn and pass in order to participate in the plays and other such activities here at Hollywood Arts. Normally I would give the new students it to look over and learn, but I see no reason with you. You have the mindset of the play as part of your personality and nature."

"What? You mean doing what you do and not letting others call you out on it? Being yourself and not allowing others to influence your choices?" Chloe asked.

Sikowitz smiled at the teen heiress.

Yeah, she would do just fine at Hollywood Arts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Making New and True Friends

Chloe walked out of Improv with Andre by her side. The two walked close to one another, chatting happily. Chloe had a soft bounce in her step that Andre had noticed. "Hey, you're kinda skipping there, Chloe."

"I can't help it." She admitted, doing a small twirl. "I got on that stage and basically told everyone I am who I want to be. It is such a relief to let them know that. And to have admitted it and it being the moral of a required play, that's just icing on the strawberry cake."

Andre nodded. Chloe did do a great job in her introduction. He would have to talk to Jade, though. She didn't have to be so rude to Chloe. "So, what do you have next?"

Chloe pulled her schedule out of the binder she was now carrying. "Um…History with Mrs. Yonders. After that is Script Writing, then Ballet. After lunch is Vocal Music, Language and then lastly Science."

"Geez girl, you must be excited about the diversity of classes. What class are you looking forward to?" Andre asked.

"Language. I signed up for Norwegian because it sounded different and unique. I already know French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and German. I wanted something new."

"I guess being Stark's kid you gotta learn to communicate."

"That…and I am the heir to the company. I need to know these languages. I am also learning some Middle Eastern languages when I am not here." She shrugged. "Just part of being a Stark. Gotta know everything."

"You as smart as your dad?" Andre asked. "I hear his IQ is in the 200s."

She laughed. "My IQ is 195. Not as smart as my dad, but pretty close. It's probably why I can retain so much information and not forget anything." She froze for a moment. "I'm not bragging! I'm just…I…"

"Chill girl, I ain't calling you out. You have a special brain and it's cool." Andre winked at her. Don't worry about it." Andre didn't want Chloe to be upset and she seemed very fearful of talking about her talents. So she's super smart and talented. No one should blame her for being awesome.

Chloe looked at Andre, unsure. "Really? I'm not weird?"

"Chloe, everyone at this school is weird. Now, why don't I help you set up your Slap account?"

Chloe smiled and nodded.

Ballet came in a hurry for Chloe, who was early enough to meet with the teacher-Madame McKee-for a leotard fitting. Chloe was dressed in a white leotard with black tights and toe pointe shoes and prepared for class when other girls and a few boys came into the ballet studio. Madame McKee smiled. "Welcome, my darling dancers. Let us do our warm up stretches. Line up along the mirror, my dears."

Chloe followed her classmates and stood near the end of the mirror, getting into position for warmup. She followed Madame McKee's calls, moving flawlessly and feeling relaxed when dancing. When warmups ended, Chloe danced on her own as everyone else was paired up. She twirled and moved with the grace of a cat, silently dancing on her own. When the class ended, she got changed back into her normal outfit and made her way to the main hall where Andre was waiting with a group of teenagers. She was a little nervous when she saw them, wanting to go to Andre but not wanting to intrude on his time with his friends.

But Andre spotted Chloe, smiling at the slightly ragged girl. He knew she just came from Ballet, so she would be tired. She also looked a little nervous, probably because his friends were with him. So, he called her over. "Chloe, come over here!" he called to her.

Chloe bit her lip, but walked up to Andre with a shy smile.

"How was dance class?" Andre asked her.

"Fun, but I'm tired now." Chloe blew some hair out of her face. "It's been a while since I did ballet."

"Why'd you stop?" One of Andre's friends, Tori Vega, asked.

"I grew up living with my mom, visiting my dad on the weekends and spending holidays with both my parents. I was taking ballet when…when my mom died." Chloe sighed. "She had been battling cancer for a long while, but it finally won. I was fourteen when she died and I haven't danced ballet since."

"Was your mom a dancer?" A girl with red hair asked.

Chloe nodded. "A ballerina, best in her class. She toured for a long time until she met Daddy and got pregnant with me. She retired and settled on raising me." She shook her head. "Sorry, I ruined the mood."

"No, it's cool. We asked anyway." The redhead replied.

"Well, I'm Chloe Stark. What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Cat." The redhead started.

"Tori." Tori added.

"Jade and Beck." The Goth girl and the hot guy next to her answered.

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex." A boy with really poofy and curly hair said, gesturing to his puppet.

Chloe looked at the puppet with apprehension. "The puppet isn't gonna kill me is it?" she asked.

"Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie stated firmly with the slight hint of a whine.

"Girl, your legs look fine in that skirt." Rex spoke to Chloe, making the blond look at Robbie in shock.

"Rex!" Robbie whined at the puppet.

"What, we all were thinking it!" Rex argued. "Especially Andre, who's been checking her out."

Chloe looked to Andre, who was now glaring at Rex. Andre had been looking at Chloe, but didn't want or need her to know that! The two looked at each other, to the puppet, and then back at each other. Chloe then grinned. "You know Rex, I know people who would love to have you for a chew toy."

Rex gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, one hand on her hip while her binder was held in the other.

"Okay, I am starting to like you, Stark." Jade said, smiling.

"Thanks…I think." Chloe said hesitantly. Just then, her stomach growled. "Um, can we go get lunch? Where do we get lunch?"

"Just follow us, Chloe!" Cat said and began to skip down the hall with Robbie, Rex, Jade, and Beck on her heels. Tori and Andre walked with Chloe, the blond walking between them.

Lunch took place at the open courtyard with a café called Asphalt Café and a food truck called The Grub Truck. It was so different to Chloe, who was used to eating in a cafeteria and eating alone because of the shunning. But now, she was eating her chicken tenders and onion rings in a large open court with a group of friends that seemed very nice to her-though Rex creeped her out and Jade kind of scared her. The group of now seven-not including the creepy puppet-sat at a table and Chloe sat between Tori and Andre. The LA heat forced Chloe to remove her sweater to reveal her pale skin to the world.

"Hey Stark, you know there is this thing called outside right?" Jade asked. "You look like a vampire."

Chloe shrugged. "I wore long sleeves for most of my life because I wore leotards all the time. I always had long sleeves on, no matter the season. I can assure you I will have this back on when I leave school today."

"So where do you and your dad live?" Beck asked.

"Malibu." Chloe answered, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "It's quite a drive, but Daddy is getting me my car soon so I can drive out her myself."

"Don't you guys have a driver?" Robbie asked.

"We do, but Daddy needs to be driven around everywhere every day. It is just easier for me to just drive myself rather than put more pressure on Happy."

"What kind of care to you want?" Andre turned to Chloe.

"'67 Chevy Impala, black, four door, leather interior, and trunk space." Chloe listed off, munching on an onion ring. "It's different from the Audis and sports cars that Daddy has so I can be a little more inconspicuous."

"Can you work on cars?" Tori asked.

Chloe shrugged. "I can, I just don't like to do it. I may be the daughter of a brilliant and famous engineer but I hate working on cars. Not my cup of tea."

Cat looked like she was going to say something, but some girl called out for Tori and came over to their table. It was Trina Vega, who was holding her phone up to her ear. "Tori, Mom and Dad said that we need to be out of the house tonight."

Tori looked upset at this. "Why?"

"The police dinner is at our house so we can't be there." Trina explained by rolling her eyes. "I'll be at Jenene's! Bye!"

"No, Trina…" Tori groaned. "What am I gonna do?"

"You can come hang out at my place." Chloe offered, excited to have her first guest over.

"You sure? I don't want to put you out." Tori said.

"It's fine." Chloe assured her. "In fact, why don't all of you come over? It will be my first time having guests and you guys can see where I live. Dad won't mind."

"Cool, so we will follow you home?" Andre asked.

Chloe nodded. "Just follow us and I will tell Happy that you guys are guests."

"Come on, Chloe." Andre stood up. "I'll escort you to your next class." Chloe stood and followed him, a bright smile on her face. The rest of the group watched the pair leave, knowing looks in their eyes.

"I give them two weeks." Tori betted.

"I give them a month." Jade countered.

"Three and a half." Beck found a middle ground.

"What are we talking about?" Cat asked. "Andre and Chloe will be together before the month ends."

Robbie looked like he was going to tell Cat that's what they were talking about, but just gave up. "If Andre doesn't get her, can I?" Rex asked. That tore it. Cat and Robbie stuffed Rex into Robbie's backpack, making the puppet protest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Chloe's First Guests

The gang met up after classes ended and Chloe was looking for the car that Happy usually drove. Her brown eyes searched quickly before seeing a familiar Audi. She turned to her friends. "Happy is over there!" Chloe began walking over to her family car.

The gang walked behind the happy heiress, whispering among themselves. "We need to not gawk at her living area and be her friends." Andre said. "It doesn't matter if she is an heiress or not. She wants to be treated like a normal person."

"She told you that?" Tori asked.

"Well, she and I met before Sikowitz class and had a small heart-to-heart." Andre explained. "She just wants to be accepted."

"Why wouldn't anyone like her?" Cat asked. "She's really nice, really cute, and she has a great singing voice."

"People get jealous when someone has great talent and they don't." Jade told Cat. "But the girl has some sass in her so I'll be tolerable."

"Jade…" Beck leaned his head back and sighed. He loved his girlfriend, but Jade tended to like people for the wrong reasons.

Chloe, completely oblivious to her gang's conversation, walked up to the Audi and leaned on the passenger door. "Happy, I have some friends who will be following us home. I invited them." She told him.

Happy looked at his boss' kid in shock. Chloe never had friends over; or friends for that matter. He smiled up at the heiress and nodded. "Whatever you say, Chloe!"

Chloe turned to give her friends a thumbs up before getting into the Audi, buckling up and pulling out her phone. Using her GPS app, she found that her father and Pepper were on their way back from New York from the board meeting. That gave her a few hours to prepare her friends for her eccentric father.

"Ready to go, Chloe?" Happy asked.

Chloe texted Andre, asking if the group was ready to go. She got a reply of 'yes.' "Yeah, Happy. Let's lead the way."

About fifteen minutes later, the trio of cars arrived at 10880 Malibu Point. Happy stopped the Audi and Chloe got out, looking through the passenger window to talk to Happy. "Thanks, Happy. Drive safely to and from the airport. Give Daddy and Pepper the happy news of my day?" she asked.

"You got it, Chloe!" Happy agreed.

She waved goodbye to Happy and moved to the front door where her friends were waiting for her. "Okay, when we enter…don't be alarmed by the disembodied voice." She warned as she unlocked the door.

"Disembodied voice?" Tori asked.

Chloe led them inside, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Miss Stark." JARVIS replied, shocking Chloe's friends. "My sensors indicate that you have brought guests home."

"They are my new friends from school, JARVIS." Chloe smiled and looked to her shocked and slightly frightened friends. "That's JARVIS. He is an Artificial Intelligence that my father created. He runs the house, from heating and cooling the mansion to doing engine analysis of Daddy's cars. If he sounds sarcastic at times, he just sounds like Daddy."

"I take offense to that, Miss Stark." JARVIS told the heiress, his tone a little sarcastic.

"Wow, that pretty legit." Andre said.

"May I have your names, Miss Stark's guests?" JARVIS asked.

"Tori Vega."

"Cat Valentine."

"Jade West."

"Beck Oliver."

"Robbie Shaprio."

"Rex Powers"

"Andre Harris."

"Miss Stark, is one of your friends a puppet?" JARVIS asked.

"REX IS NOT A PUPPET!" Robbie sort of shouted.

"There is no need to shout, Mr. Shapiro." JARVIS stated.

"Let's go to the Music Room." Chloe said, going up the stairs in the living room.

Andre led the group behind Chloe, the seven looking around the minimalistic yet modern style of the house. Falling down the side of the staircase was a lovely waterfall that was lit up by LED lights at the bottom base. He watched Chloe walked through the house with a relaxed, serene look on her lovely face. It made sense, this was her home.

Chloe opened a door on the second floor, revealing a room with a trio of violins on one wall, an ice blue grand piano, a karaoke set, and a dance area. The room was painted ice blue with black trims and a large bay window pointed to the ocean. A seat was in the bay window with a small bookcase under it.

"This is rather lovely, Chloe." Tori said, sitting at the lounging area made up of a large white L-shaped couch, a glass coffee table and a couple small tables-one with a lamp and one with a vase of blue roses.

"Thanks. Pepper helped me design it when I was younger." Chloe deposited her backpack on her window seat. "Pepper is my dad's personal assistant, just so you guys know."

"How long has Pepper worked for your dad?" Beck asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Since before I was born. She keeps Daddy on track and has been a fabulous surrogate mother since Momma died. She's the greatest." Chloe sat at her piano, placing her fingers on the keys.

"You play?" Andre asked.

She shrugged. "I little. I grasped the violin more than the piano. I can play slow songs, but not super-fast songs."

"Oh… you mean like this?" Andre placed his fingers on the piano keys and began playing super-fast, shocking Chloe and impressing her while their friends watched the two with knowing grins.

"Dude, you're amazing!" Chloe complimented Andre, her brown eyes glimmering with awe. "Do you only play the piano?"

He shook his head. "I play almost every instrument. It's a talent I have." He smiled charmingly at Chloe.

"Well, you are just incredible." Chloe stated again.

"Miss Stark, your father has arrived at LAX Airport. Mr. Hogan has picked him and Miss Potts up from their jet and are on route to the mansion." JARVIS informed the blond teen.

"Thank you, JARVIS!" Chloe said. She looked to her friends. "Who wants to order takeout?"

A collective cheer followed Chloe back downstairs where the group hung around the living room while Chloe ordered a few pizzas. The teenagers hung out, the seven out of eight talking with their newest member. The blond sat next to Andre on the couch, the two unknowingly sitting rather close to one another while the group talked.

"Miss Stark, the pizza has arrived!" JARVIS stated.

Chloe hopped up and ran up to the front door, shocked to find Tony and Pepper standing there. Tony was holding the four pizzas and Pepper was paying the pizza guy. "Daddy? Pepper?" Chloe asked.

"Why oh why would you have to order this many pizzas, Mini Me?" Tony asked, walking passed her with Pepper following him.

"Oh…well, I have some friends over." Chloe answered, closing the door.

Tony and Pepper turned to the tired teen, seeing the truth in her eyes. They had NEVER heard of Chloe having friends and now that she was at a school that would help her succeed in her talents she was having friends over. "F-friends?" Tony asked.

Chloe took the pizza boxes and walked back to the living room. "Guys, who wants to meet my dad?" she questioned them, setting the pizza boxes down on the coffee table.

"Daddy Dearest is home?" Jade asked, her left eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Chloe turned and looked to Tony and Pepper as they entered the living room, the two shocked at the number of teenagers in the room.

What shocked Tony was when Chloe sat down by a very handsome young man who looked like he could be related to Rhodey. Of course, the teen was dressed more casually than Rhodey does and the teen was sitting rather close to Chloe, but the two didn't seem to notice. 'Future boyfriend perhaps?' he thought. "So, which one of you are going to be dating and trying to have sex with Chloe?" he asked aloud.

"DAD!" Chloe screamed in surprise.

"Tony, that was inappropriate." Pepper added.

"Please, when am I appropriate and mature?" Tony asked. He looked to Andre and the rest of the gang, who was shocked at his question. Tony walked up to Andre and leaned down to be eye level with him. "Chloe is a special girl. Don't screw it up."

Andre nodded, a little frightened how the famous Tony Stark when from the mindset of an immature teenager to a protective father. "Whatever you say, Mr. Stark."

Chloe hid her now red face in her hands, incredibly embarrassed about her father's actions. She wished that the couch would just swallow her whole.

"Tony, let's leave the teenagers alone." Pepper touched Tony's arm. "You have work to do down in the garage."

Tony nodded, but kept a glare set on Andre. He followed Pepper down to the garage, away from Chloe and her friends.

"He's gone now, Chloe." Cat told her new friend. "You can stop hiding your face now."

"The first time I have guests over and he goes from immature to protective in the blink of an eye." She whined.

"Don't worry, Girly." Andre patted her back.

"Just get over it." Jade scoffed, a little jealous that Chloe's dad made an effort to be protective while her father was a constant workaholic who wasn't home very often and criticized her dream of being famous.

"How about we just eat the pizza and do homework." Tori suggested.

Chloe looked up from her hands and nodded. "Pizza sounds lovely. I'll get the paper plates and paper towels from the kitchen."

 _Meanwhile, down in the garage:_

"She attracted that whole group of teens on her first day at this school?" Tony asked Happy while he lay under an Audi to change the oil.

"She came out of the school with the biggest grin on her face I have ever seen from her." Happy answered. "They seemed to accept her rather well and it seemed as if she fit with them."

"That boy…Andre Harris?" Tony asked. "What are his talents?"

Pepper got out Andre's background check. "He plays almost every instrument, is a songwriter, and a singer. He can also dance and act." She stated, reading the paper. "He doesn't have a criminal record, lives with his parents, and has a grandmother who is afraid of everything."

"So he shouldn't be a problem?" Tony questioned, pushing himself from under the Audi to look at Pepper.

She shook her head. "He is a star student at Hollywood Arts and is loved by many of the teachers."

Tony nodded. "We'll see if he is able to be with Chloe." He pulled himself back under the car.

Pepper and Happy shared a look and sighed. Maybe Chloe could talk some sense into her father.

 _Four Hours Later:_

Chloe stood with her friends on the front porch, smiling. "Thanks for coming over." She stated.

"Thanks for having us." Tori said. "You're a lifesaver."

Chloe chuckled. "It's no problem. I hope you guys can come over for a beach day."

"Really?!" Cat exclaimed.

They received a nod from the heiress. They shared hugs and waves, leaving Chloe on the porch as they headed to their vehicles. Andre turned to look at Chloe, who gave him a bright smile. He returned it and got into his car, starting it.

Once the cars were gone, Chloe walked back into the house. "JARVIS, please lock and alarm the house please." She said sweetly.

"Of course, Miss Stark." JARVIS replied.

"Heading to bed?" Tony asked his daughter, coming up from the garage.

She nodded. "I'm really tired."

Tony walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I am very proud of you." He whispered.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." She kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning."

Tony watched Chloe climb the stairs. His baby was growing up and for the first time, he wished that she would stop growing up. He was worried she was growing up too fast and soon she would be sneaking out to see Andre in the middle of the night. He had to stop that from happening, but he also needed to keep the company running.

Perhaps Happy could be a spy for him?

 **Here is chapter 3. I know it took a while, but I have work and house running to do before my writing. I hope Tony is okay. It was a challenge to write him this chapter. Hope you all have a great time of the day when you read this. Please review if you like!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: A Visit to the Company

Chloe sat at their normal lunch table, her head resting on her crossed arms as she rested her eyes from her intense ballet session. Not only was she tired from school, she was taking a trip to Stark Industries today. She didn't want to go because that meant she would have to see Obadiah Stane. She didn't really care for him, but he worked with Daddy so she made an effort not to be on company grounds as much as possible.

Andre, who had moved Chloe's ramen bowl so she didn't land her face on it, watched his crush take a short cat nap during lunch. Her blond hair wrapped around her shoulders in tight waves after being let out of her braid that she wore for dance. The heiress seemed rather exhausted; she never usually needed lunchtime naps. So, he reached over to her and shook her by the shoulder. "Chloe? You okay, my lady?" he asked softly.

Said girl groaned in protest. "No…five more minutes!"

This made Andre laugh. "I know you're tired, Chloe, but you have class in five minutes and you haven't eaten lunch."

"I shouldn't have gotten the ramen bowl…" she moaned. "I didn't even eat it."

"Why don't I get you a snack so you don't starve in Vocal Music?" Andre offered, standing up. "What's your favorite snack?"

Chloe thought for a moment before opening her brown eyes to look up at him. "Caramel Popcorn." She yawned, sitting up to rub her eyes. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to, Chloe." He ruffled her hair before going to get the popcorn.

Chloe stood up and threw her uneaten lunch away, picking up her bag and Andre's. She walked over to the Grub Truck, trading Andre's bag for the popcorn he bought for her.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Andre offered her his left arm, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder.

Chloe gave Andre a tired, but sweet smile as she looped her right arm with his offered left. "I would be delighted if you did." She said.

The two walked into the building, students and friends supposedly not watching them walk by. They all knew it was only a matter of time before this 'not-a-couple' became a couple.

Chloe sat in the back seat of the Audi that Happy was driving. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing the locks out of her tired face. The city of LA went by as Happy drove through traffic.

"Good day, Miss Stark?" Happy asked.

She shrugged. "It was fine. I'm just ridiculously tired."

"Perhaps staying up late to do homework wasn't such a good idea." Happy suggested with a teasing smile pointed at his charge.

Chloe laughed. "Perhaps." She then sighed. "I don't wanna see Stane."

Happy gave Chloe a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Miss Stark. Maybe if you start doing a script you need to learn for a class or speaking in Norwegian then he will leave you alone."

She bit her lip. "I might actually do that. Thanks for the tip, Happy."

They arrived at Stark Industries. Happy drove into the parking lot while she glared out the window. While Happy headed to the parking lot, Chloe brushed her hair into a clean ponytail. She made sure her clothes were straight and took a deep breath as Happy parked and let her out of the car. She pasted a smile on her face, letting off a positive vibe for the employees to see her in. She made her way up to Tony's office with Happy tailing her, ensuring nothing happened to the heir of the company.

Chloe knocked on the door of her father's office, getting the okay to come in. She opened the door and tried to control her smile and not let it fall to a frown when she saw Stane in the office with her father.

Tony looked up at his daughter, smiling at her. "There's my baby girl!" He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "How was school?"

She nodded her head from side to side. "It was fine. I enjoyed Ballet today."

"Ah, there's our little performer." Stane approached them. "Afternoon, Chloe."

She nodded to Stane. "Stane." She looked back to her father. "I have some homework for my Norwegian class to do. May I use your office?"

"Of course, Munchkin!" Tony agreed. "Have fun doing homework while I go have real fun in the building center." He led Stane out of the office.

"Fun for you maybe!" She shouted playfully at him, smiling when she heard his laughter. After being left alone Chloe walked over to her father's desk and took out her homework binder, flipping to the Norwegian section. She took a pen from her father's writing utensil cup and began working, muttering the works and phrases to herself so that she could work out how to use the word or phrase. After a couple hours, the office door opened and Chloe looked up to see Stane coming into the office without her father. She rolled her eyes and returned to her homework, planning to ignore Stane.

But that didn't happen. Stane walked right up to Chloe and asked, "So, what are you working on?"

Chloe sighed and looked up at Stane, annoyance in her eyes. " _Jeg gjør leksene mine. Vær så snill, la meg være alene_ ," she spoke in Norwegian, hoping to get Stane to leave her alone. ( **Translation: I am doing my homework. Please leave me alone**.)

Stane laughed. "Why don't you speak in English, Missy?"

" _Hvorfor ikke gå hoppe utfor et stup og la meg være_?" She nearly growled. ( **Why don't you go jump off a cliff and leave me be?** )

Stane was getting agitated, not getting anywhere with Tony's child. How was he supposed to win her trust when the girl refused to speak to him in English? This was not boding well for him. Before he could antagonize the heiress further, Tony entered to office.

"Stane, did you find the plans I asked for?" Tony asked, unaware of what just took place.

Chloe spotted the plans and stood up, taking them to her father. "Here you go, Daddy."

"Thanks, Baby Girl." Tony kissed her cheek. "Come on, Stane. We gotta get these done before the big presentation in two weeks."

"Coming, Tony." Stane answered in an overly happy tone. Before leaving the office, he leaned into Chloe's face and hissed, "I will get to you, Chloe Stark."

But Chloe grinned. " _Lykke til med det, drittsekk deg. Nå følger far før han får på deg om å være treg._ " She crossed her arms over her chest, signaling her victory. ( **Good luck with that, you bastard. Now follow Father before he gets onto you about being slow.** )

Stane scoffed at Chloe but left the office, once again leaving the heiress to herself. She returned to the desk and finished her homework, placing her binder back in her bag and pulling out a sheet of lyrics for the song "Firework" by Katy Perry, getting her PearPhone out to play the instrumental of the song. She cleared her throat and began to singing to herself, getting familiar with the song.

Chloe moved to look out the windows in her father's office, holding the sheet in her hand. She felt good about how she sang the song, but her vocal class' showcase was coming up and she really wanted to make a great impression. Perhaps she could get Andre to play with his guys for her…yeah, that was a great idea. She moved to her phone and sent a text to Andre:

 **Can you play with me for my piece at the case? CS**

She set her phone down and gathered her things, noticing it was almost time for her and her father to go home. Just as she was finishing up her packing, she got a reply.

 **I'm always there for my lady ;)**

 **You're the best. Practice Sat at my place?**

 **NP, my lady.**

 **Thx, my dear sir**.

With plans set, Chloe put her bag on her shoulder and left the office, smiling when she saw just her father coming towards her. "Ready to go, Daddy?" she asked with a smile.

"Only if you are, Baby Girl." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the father-daughter pair headed out of the main building. "What are you feeling for dinner?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "How about…Japanese?"

"Sushi and ramen it is, my darling." Tony and Chloe met Happy out at the car, climbing into the backseat. "Happy, let's head to Chloe's favorite Japanese place."

"Let's not forget about tempura!" Chloe gushed. "Delicious!"

Tony laughed. "We'll get you fed, don't worry."

Chloe sat on her bed that night, on the phone as she prepared for bed. "You should have seen Stane's face, Cat. When I started talking in Norwegian, he looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel." She dressed in her favorite ice blue spaghetti strap nightgown.

" _But why would you purposely antagonize your dad's partner like that_?" Cat asked on the other end.

"Cat, Stane is up to something and is trying to win my trust so that he can backstab both me and my dad. I won't let him play innocent around me." Chloe sat down on her bed and sighed. "So Andre is doing my showcase act with me."

" _So cool!"_ Cat exclaimed. " _What song are you gonna sing_?"

"'Firework' by Katy Perry," Chloe answered.

" _Ohh, I can't wait! Oh, I got to go! See you tomorrow!"_ Cat hung up, leaving Chloe to sit quietly by herself in her room.

Chloe laid back and looked up at her ceiling. "What is Stane planning?" she asked herself. "Why is he trying so hard to win my trust? Is he planning something against Daddy?" While Chloe was muttering to herself, a knock sounded on her door. She sat up and said, "Come in."

Pepper came in with her normal file folder and a cup of cocoa. "Ready for bed, Chloe?"

The teen nodded. "Yep."

Pepper handed her the mug, smiling when Chloe took a long sip and smiled.

"Perfect." Chloe sighed. "Thanks, Pepper. Oh, Andre is coming over on Saturday. He is going to be working with me on my song for my vocal class showcase."

"I will let your father know and put it on the schedule," Pepper stated. "How was school and your trip to Stark Industries?"

"Well, school was good and I got to annoy Stane by speaking in Norwegian whenever he tried to talk to me." I took another sip. "It was funny seeing him get really irritated."

"Did your dad see?" Pepper sat next to Chloe.

The teen shook her head. "Stane had come back to Dad's office to get some plans they forgot when they left the office in the first place."

Pepper nodded. "Be careful, Chloe. You wouldn't want to get in trouble with you father, would you?"

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not, Pep." She finished her cocoa, passing the mug to Pepper. "Is Dad still down in the garage?"

Pepper nodded. "Did you want to say good night before turning in?"

Chloe smiled and hopped up into a standing position. "Night, Pepper." She then raced out of her room. Pepper shook her head with a fond smile on her face and headed to the kitchen to put the mug in the dishwasher.

Chloe made it to the stairs and just hurried down the stairs all the way down to the garage. She came up to the glass door, typing in her access code and walking in when her code was accepted. Looking around, she spotted her father under one of his many cars. She rolled her eyes and approached the car, stopping right next to the car as she could only see half his body; the other half was under the car.

"Daddy, whatcha doing?" she asked, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Chloe?" Tony asked, apparently not expecting his daughter to be down in the garage so late.

"Yeah. I came to say good-night." Chloe bit her lip. "Hey, did my car come?"

"Look over by the red Audi," Tony answered.

Chloe looked where she was told and squealed, her desired '67 Chevy Impala was sitting there next to the red Audi. She ran over to it, placing her hand on the hood. "OMG! Thank you so much, Daddy!" Chloe squealed again.

Tony came out from under the care he was currently working on and sat up, smiling when he saw his daughter fawning over her new baby. He got up and wiped his hands clean, grabbing the keys for it. "Here, you will need these." He threw them at her.

Chloe turned and caught the keys, running her fingers over the grooves of the metal. "It's really mine…" she whispered.

Tony approached Chloe, kissing her forehead. "Drive safe, Baby Girl."

She nodded. "I will, Daddy."

"Now, off to bed with you." He pushed her toward the door. "Sleep well, Chloe."

"Sleep well, Daddy." Chloe kissed her father's cheek and left the garage, her new keys in hand.

Tony watched his daughter run off to bed, smiling with pride as he realized that his teenage daughter was growing up and would soon not need him anymore. But for now, he would enjoy the childlike tendencies his daughter displayed for a little while longer.

 **I am so sorry about the long wait, but I finally had free time to write this chapter. I have been dedicating all my writing time to my book, so I have sadly been neglecting my fanfictions. But now that I had some free time, here it is! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be working on Chapter V.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Here is Chapter V. Please understand that I don't update so frequently is because I have a job and I help run my parents' house. I wish I could update more, but I can only update when I am able. Please be patient with me. Starting next chapter, we will be getting into the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **IronMan movie!**_

Chapter V:

Practice with Andre and Chloe

Saturday came quickly for Chloe, who was in the living room with Pepper as they watched the news as the anchors raved about how Stark Industries' shares and revenues were through the roof. Chloe wore a purple ruffle strap dress and white ballet flats, her hair in a simple French braid. Okay to be honest, it was Pepper watching the news shows. Chloe was pacing in front the large window in the living room, twiddling her fingers with nervousness.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down," Pepper told her charge. "It's just Andre."

"That's why I am so nervous, Pepper!" Chloe nearly shouted, her voice almost squeaking. "Andre and I have always hung out with our friends or had other school peers around when we were together. This is the first time we are hanging out in private without anyone bothering us."

Pepper stood up and took Chloe by the shoulders, stopping the teen girl's pacing. "Hey, everything is going to be fine," Pepper promised.

Chloe, though still nervous, nodded in agreement with Pepper. "You're right. I'm just being a teenager girl."

Pepper smiled. "No, you are a girl with her first real crush and you want to impress him."

Chloe sighed and moved to the couch. "Oh, I don't know if I can act normal with just Andre around. And we will be working on vocals and my song for the showcase! His voice makes me swoon on a good day and calms me on a bad day." She hid her face in a pillow. "Oh, what the hell…I can't do this." As if on cue, the doorbell rang, making Chloe sit up in shock. "He's here!"

"JARVIS, let Andre in," Pepper told the AI.

"Of course, Miss Potts," the British voice answered. "Shall I send Mr. Harris up to Miss Stark's music room."

"Yes, JARVIS. Thank you," Chloe said, jumping off the couch and running for the stairs. "Pepper, if Dad calls, I'm busy!" There were her last words before darting up the stairs to her music room.

Pepper chuckled and turned to see Andre Harris walking into the living room. "Hello, Andre," she greeted him with a smile.

Andre smiled. "Hello, Miss Potts. Is Chloe upstairs?" he asked politely.

She nodded. "She just ran up the stairs."

Andre nodded and moved to go up the stairs.

"I must warn you, she is very nervous today. I would advise you to be patient with her," Pepper warned him.

"Why would Chloe be nervous?" Andre asked. "She's the most confident girl I know."

Pepper thought for a moment before deciding to intervene. "She is nervous about being alone…with you."

"Why would…she…" Andre froze. "Does Chloe…like me? Is that why she's nervous?"

Pepper didn't say anything else.

Andre took that as his hint to go upstairs to the music room.

Chloe sat at her piano, her fingers gently tapping the keys. What was she going to do? She could easily hide her feelings when friends were around, but she didn't know if she could handle being alone with Andre. She heard his footsteps before hearing him enter the room. She just continued playing a slow song.

Andre found her at her piano, her back to him and she playing a slow song he didn't recognize. There she was, the beautiful blonde angel he had the honor of being friends with. And now here he was, armed with the knowledge that she liked him like he liked her. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the piano and sat beside her.

Chloe stopped playing but didn't look at Andre. What could she say without sounding like a lovesick teenager? She swallowed. "So, you ready to practice?" she asked shyly.

"Before we practice, let's talk about something." Andre took one of her hands in his.

Chloe froze, but she didn't take her hand from his. "About what?"

Andre raised his free hand and took her chin lightly in it, turning her brown eyes to gaze into his. "Chloe," he said softly. "It seems we have been skirting around each other the entire time you've been enrolled at Hollywood Arts." He raised their joined hands up a bit.

She gave him a tiny smile. "I'm nervous," she admitted. "I've never had a crush before and I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

"Well, let's start with holding hands…" He kissed the back of her hand. "And we will go from there."

Her smile grew slowly, but surly. "Going slow sounds good."

Andre nodded and then stood up, pulling Chloe to her feet. The blonde was smiling brightly at her new boyfriend who was getting her ready to do her vocal exercises. While they worked, Tony and Pepper stood at the open door of the room-there but hiding from the now singing teens.

"I don't know if I like this, Pep," Tony whispered to his PA.

"Tony, this is her first boyfriend and Andre is a very good guy," Pepper whispered in return, smiling at the singing teenagers. "She'll be fine."

Tony exhaled. "I hoped you're right, Pepper."

"I always am," Pepper said. She then pulled him by his arm down the hall, descending the stairs. "Let's let them do their thing. Her showcase is next week."

"Pep, why did I let her go to this school again?" Tony asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"Because you knew that sending her to Hollywood Arts was going to make her happy." Pepper sat him on the living room couch. "You saw them; Andre makes her happy."

Tony let out a sigh of frustration while rubbing his face in a slow motion. "I feel jealous that my daughter is with another guy," he admitted.

Pepper shook her head and laughed. "No, you feel like a father who doesn't trust anyone with his precious baby girl." She rubbed his shoulder. "This is natural. Let her grow up a little. Not too much, but just a little."

Tony let his hands fall into his lap and he looked at his PA/friend. "I won't lose her…will I?"

Pepper shook her head. "Chloe loves you too much."

~8~

A week passed and Chloe was backstage at her school, taking deep calming breaths as her classmates were hooked up with their mics and other equipment. She peeked out from the backstage, grinning to herself when she saw her father and Pepper sitting with the audience-letting out a giggle when she saw a couple senior girls swooning at the fact her father was sitting there in public.

"My lady, are you ready?" Andre asked as he approached the heiress.

Chloe turned to her boyfriend of 1 week, giving him a nervous smile. "Oh, I'm ready. I'm just super nervous. I've never sang in front of a huge crowd before."

Andre put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You've got this, my lady. You're gonna blow them away."

Chloe gave Andre a special smile. "Thanks, Andre, for all your encouragement and support."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always here, Chloe."

As they moved to the other students, Lane sounded on the intercom. "Good evening, family and friends of Hollywood Arts. Tonight, we have the students of the Vocal Music class putting on a showcase to show off their voices. Up first, our new student, Chloe Stark, with Hollywood Arts master musician Andre Harris!"

The audience's applause seemed to thunder as the curtains opened to reveal Chloe sitting on a tall stool with Andre and his back behind her with their instruments. Chloe listened to the opening notes, beginning the song when she heard the cue in her head:

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

 **Chloe stood up from the stool, finding herself surrounded by the dancers she selected for the performance. Her expression went from nervous to falling into place as she was led around the stage by the dancers so that she was standing dead center between everyone**.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 **Chloe moved to a dancer who was sitting off to the side, putting her arm around the girl and gave her a warm and comforting smile.**

 _You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 **Chloe took the dancer by the hand and led her to the other dancers, standing the girl between the others as they danced**.

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_

 _And when it's time you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 **Chloe handed the girl off to another dancer, who made the girl dancer smile as she was included in the dancing.**

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 **Chloe moved to the very front of the stage, locking eyes with Tony for a moment before beginning the song again for the bridge.**

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_

 _And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colours burst_

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

 **Chloe was picked up by two guys and stood up on her stool, where she stood above everyone else**.

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

With the end of the song, Chloe struck a pose and took a deep, relaxing breath as the audience cheered for her with a standing ovation. Her face broke out in a bright and excited smile that seemed to brighten the stage area more than the lighting. Andre appeared next to the stool and helped Chloe down, the two bowing to the audience before following the dancers backstage.

Mr. Jamie, the Vocal teacher, walked up to Chloe with a proud smile on his face and a nod as he went to check on the next act. The smile and nod made Chloe embrace Andre: she had passed! The two then rushed over to Tony and Pepper, Chloe leaving Andre to jump into her father's arms.

"Oh, I am so proud of you, Mini Me," Tony gushed, kissing Chloe's left temple. He looked to Andre. "You both were great."

"And best part, I got an A for my performance!" Chloe added.

"You know what this calls for?" Pepper asked.

"Japanese?!" Chloe and Andre asked together, knowing that was the answer.

"Let's hop to it, teens!" Tony said, leading the young couple to the parking lot to go to dinner.


End file.
